leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shen/@comment-14.198.129.239-20110510060059/@comment-3238314-20110510102812
so, what they did is make Shen be able to carry by decreasing his early game Ki strike to about 25 (that IF you get a ). With the calculations the contributor has kindly given us, assuming you do reach 3500 health (mitigation is always better, especially since Shen has a shield, so this will have to reach super late game), you still deal less damage than before. And going above 3500 health will make you unnecessarily vulnerable to . And that's only his passive, because he also received a blow to Vorpal Blade (minus 20 at lvl 5), and no compensation was given in AP scaling. This is in absolutely no way beneficial to Shen being able to carry, and that's for two reasons: *The first is, as presented, the falloff in damage on both his damaging abilities. While Ki Strike scales better, it's only on bonus health, and you do not pick enough health normally for that to count. To deal the bonus damage faster you need to be focused by auto attacks, which means you need armor, and unless I'm having a memory lapse, the highest health giving armor Item is . In other words, reaching high HP is not optimally feasable; *Shen lacks the damaging abilities and scaling to carry. It's true that he has a spammable nuke, but it's single target, and spamming it will leave you with too little energy for other abilities. It also scales with AP, which means that to carry with shen you either: Get AD and deal unnoticeable damage with Vorpal Blade; Get AP, strengthen your overall abilities, but deal crap damage with auto attacks and consume your energy spamming vorpal. Other than that, there's Ki strike, which was covered above. This is not optimal for a carry, and I think you'll agree. This has only convinced me to include and more often, and maybe at times (using the passive next to a wall to wait for enough energy to use Shadow Dash through it is a good tactic at times), but has not made him into a carry material. Things I may forsee IF Riot actually decides to make him carry material: *Ratio on Ki Strike buffed. Maybe we'll see a small AP/AD(not likely at all)/Special stat(Still not likely, since tanky dps should be more avoided) ratio, since it seems to be the new hot shythe. *Ratio on Vorpal Blade may be increased in favor of a lower base damage. *Maybe Shadow dash will be given a damaging effect, or some way to debuff targets, though I'm thinking it will make it similar to . A cool idea spinning in my head about Feint is making Shen Flash to the target that breaks it, dealing damage and stunning it for 1.5 seconds, or making Shen reflect a percentage of the unmitigated damage dealt to him in an AoE when it breaks, or even have a absorbtion mechanic which will store some of the damage dealt to you up to a cap that scales with IP, and you can choose to release it while Feint is active. These are of course personal opinions and speculation, and are to be taken as such.